Messengers
by Nature Imogene
Summary: Bree and Edward move to a place in Arizona with their father. The thing is that the apartment they are going to live in is haunted by depressed single woman who always wanted a family. But the family experiences it in totally different ways. SisXBroXDad
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first time writing fanfiction and i will love to write many more but I really want to see lots of comments and reviews about my work because I want to make it enjoyable for all of us.**

**I don't own twilight Stephanie Myers does but I'm doing what everyone else does just using her characters**

**Everyone I want you to look on my profile and choose what other things you want me to write and I want you to also give me some of your ideas of things I could write and I will see if I like it. But whichever of my ideas you pick is the most debated I will write.**

**I want you to listen to pink's song who knew while reading, it really matches the chapter.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Who knew<p>

Anvik, Alaska 2006

"Bree, can you pick up that last box for me please." Father asked me while he was loading the boxes of special vases carefully into the truck. "Yeah, sure." I said and picked up the last box to hand it to him, but me being clumsy didn't always work so well. I tripped over my two left feet and slit my right-upper arm against the truck. "Crap!" I hissed. The box flew up in the air and landed in Carlisle's arms when he reached out to catch it. He put the box down in the truck and got out, and pulled the door to the back of the loading truck.

He came up to me, "Bree are you okay?"He asked me. I looked up at him, "Yeah I think so." I say sarcastically. He chuckled at my sick joke as knelt down to my level and held out his arm to examine it. He sighed and started to walk my up to the front door of our house.

"I didn't break it like I would have." I said. "Yeah but you still got a infection from the truck now I don't want anything happing to that now do I?" He said while he was walking me up to the bathroom. I sat on the toilet. When he got a first aid kit and started to add antibiotics to my arm. "Do you have to put so much pressure it?" I kept whining. "Bree be quite and let me take care of it." Father scolded me. "Owwwww." I cried. "I'm done." He said defeated. I just smirked at him. "Aren't doctors suppose to be calm with their patients?" I joked. He signed, "Yes but it always seems you and Edward are always the ones to get under my skin." He joked back. He got out a warppable bandage started to apply it on my arm.

"Speaking of Edward, where is he?" I asked. "At school he should be coming out in a few minutes, we'll go pick him up, come back here so he can do something's, we going to go out to eat, Then get on our way to the new apartment." He told me the plan for today. He cut the extra piece of the bandage and taped it on. Father looked at his watch, "Okay Bree it is 3:25 so lets go." He said and got up to put the stuff in his medical bag (**Which I call a purse but he always denies it)**.

We walked to the black Mercedes bens in the driveway. "Oh what about the truck." I asked. "The guys are coming to pick it up later so when we come back here it should be gone." He said. I nodded and we both got in the car. Then started heading toward Edwards school.

While we were driving I ask, "Can you at least describe the place to me." He chuckles "It's a surprise." he said. "Well can you spoil it for me?' I asked. "What kind of Question is that." He said confused. "A mighty good one if you ask me so will you tell me." I said. It was quiet for a minute, "No." He says calmly then brusted out laughing. I just glare at him and turned my head to look outside the window. But being a social person I started making small talk till we reached the school.

Edward was sitting by the curve, waddling with a stick and pebbles.

Dad honked the horn to get his attention. Edward abandoned the stick and pebbles and threw his book bag of his shoulder then started toward the car. "Sorry kiddo." Carlisle apologized. "Yeah it's okay but I was lucky Luke and Jared weren't here today!" He said excitedly. I frowned at that but it was like I wasn't happy they weren't there it was just Luke and Jared were the boys that harassed Edward anytime they get and I hate that they still are bullying Edward after what had happened a year ago.

_I was a little late to pick up Edward from school because of unfinished assignments. I was walking toward Edward's school to pick him up so we can get ready to head down to the hospital to see Dad get awarded. _

_I saw Edward and two other boys. I was thinking that Edward was finally making friends when one of the boys who had black hair and was wearing the same uniform as Edward but he was wearing a different tie. He punched my little brother in the face. What the hell? _

_I ran up to them. "HEY!" I screamed at the little pricks. "How dare you touch him." I sheered at them. They both fell straight on their ass. I was about to take action when I felt a tugging at my arm, "BREE STOP!" Edward yelled behind me. "NOT NOW ED-" I paused when I saw his face. His face was beaten the hell up, everyone can tell. The boy had scratches going along his face, he had a black eye, a bloody lip, and shoe marks all over his clothing. His clothes were all tattered and shredded and it looked like his hair was shorter. "Edward what happened to you." I asked concerned. I touched his face and he flinched. "Nothing happened Bree lets just go home." He said softly and started to pull me away. _

_"No, come here." I demanded. He broke down crying, "I just want to go home Bree, Please." He Sobbed. He had been through enough already I didn't want to put more strain on him. "Okay, but you promised to tell me what happened when we get home." I asked. He nodded. I turned back to the boys who looked like they were crapping their pants. "I better never see this again before you both and who else might have done this to him will be getting Ass whooping." I hissed at them. "Now go tell the others." I commanded pointing to the direction at the entrance of the school. They picked up their books and ran. "Let's go Edward." I said. We walked the 2 Miles to our house. I opened the door and let Edward inside then closed it after him. I walked to the kitchen to get to the phone. Edward followed me._

_I picked up the phone that was on the counter and started dialing, When Edward slammed his hand on the dial pad. "What are you doing?" he asked me. I looked at him, "I'm calling dad." I answered his question. "Well don't." He said. "And why not." _

_"Because he'll make a big fuss over it like he always does."_

_"Like I care." _

_"Well I do."_

_I looked at him long and hard. I put the receiver on the base. "Edward is there something your hiding, Are you scared." I whispered to him. "No why would I-"_

_"Edward how long have those guys been bullying you." I said urgently while grabbing his shoulders in the process. "Since now I swear." He said rather quickly. "Edward don't lie to me or I swear things will get worse for you." I hissed gripping his shoulders tight. "Okay-Okay for about 5 months now." He breathed out. _

_I released him. I started walking into the living room with my hands folded, laid across over my head. I was livid. "Why didn't you tell anyone Edward?" I asked under my breath but loud enough so he can hear it. "Because it wasn't as bad as it was today they never did this before until I started to get sick of it and I tried to stand up for myself and it defiantly didn't go as planned." He said angrily. 'It defiantly didn't go as planned' I mimicked him. "I don't care if it wasn't as bad before you should have gone to an adult before trying to do it yourself." I yelled trying to get him to see how bad this is. "But going to an adult would have made things worse." he argued. "Oh and this isn't worse." I argued back. He looked defeated. "Okay I get that this might be worse but just please don't tell dad." "I seriously don't have to tell him anything I mean it's plastered all over your face." I said. _

_I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I took out the phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Dad. Edward stared at the phone. "It's Dad and I'm going to answer it." I sheered. "Don't." He begged. "Watch me." I said softly._

_I answered, "Hello Dad." I said a little off. "You okay Bree you sound a little too quiet." he asked. "Dad we need you to come home, something's happened." I replied. "What's happened?" he asked a little concerned. "Edward's been hurt." I confessed. "When, where, how, who, what?" He exclaimed. "You'll see for yourself when you come home." I replied to his rambunious behavior. "Okay then but try to do something to it so nothing happens, I'll be coming home in a little while." dad responded calmly to regain his composure. "Okay I will." I said. I looked toward Edward, He looked right back at me. "Uh hey Dad." I said. "Yes Bree." He answered. "Do you want to speak to Edward?" I asked. It was silent for couple seconds. "Yes Bree I would like to talk to him." He decided._

_I handed the phone over to Edward. He glared at it, "Talk to him." I demanded. He hesitantly took the phone out of my hands. He went to the bathroom and closed the door. I walked to the door and put my head against it. _

_"Dad?" Edward called out into the phone. "Put it on speaker phone son." Carlisle responded. I heard the click of speaker button. "Is it on speaker?" Carlisle asked quietly. "Yes" Edward breathed out nervously. "Now Edward I'm not mad I just want to make sure you're alright." Carlisle assured. "You alto promise you won't get mad?" He asked. An Alto promise is what we all made up to make it reassuring, we wear a bracelet that has 80 beads hanging on it, if you break a alto promise you take one bead off and that person who broke that promise to that person got to control that person for one week and by the end of the year you just tie then back which is pretty easy. We never take of the alto bracelet if it was important, it was only between the 3 of us._

_"I alto promise." Dad promised. "Okay it started about 5 months ago and all the kids ever did was verbally abuse me and I rarely ever listened to the but today was when it got physical because they said I was a faggot-""Edward language!" Carlisle cut off to scold him. "Sorry, They called me that and when I started talking back they started to get angry and they started to hit me but I kept trying to stand my ground and I just couldn't take it anymore so I just passed out and when I woke up Bree was there and I tried to stop her before she could get in trouble." He explained. _

_"Why didn't you say anything Edward-" _

_"Because if I did I thought that it will just get worse."_

_"But Edward your forgetting that your only 5, of course there going to pick on the weaker-"_

_"Oh you think I'm weak just because I'm younger than them."_

_"Edward I'm not trying to upset you I'm just trying to make you see reason-"_

_"What reason is that, explain."_

_Dad didn't answer. _

_"That's what I thought." Edward claimed._

_I went a few steps away from the door as I heard him walking toward it. He opened the door and he looked even worse than before. "You can have the phone back Bree." Edward said. I took the phone out of his hands very slowly. His face was tear stained, a few of the cuts that went along his face started to bleed again because of so much movement, he looked paler than usual, his hair was more in a disarrayed then usual._

_He ran upstairs to his room. "EDWARD!" I called out to him. I heard the door to our room close shut and I flinched at how loud it was._

_I slowly lifted the phone to my right ear. "Dad, are you still there?" I mumbled threw the phone. "Yeah Bree I'm still here go check on your brother, I'll be home in a few." He sighed. "Okay I'll get dinner started-"_

_"No Bree I think we will eat out tonight." He decided. _

_"Okay then, Bye."_

_"Bye." He said._

_I hung up and laid my phone down on the end table by the stairs and walked up the stairs to the room me and Edward shared._

_I walked up to the door and knocked three times. "Edward can I come in?" I asked. No answer. "Edward please." I begged, still no answer. "Edward I just want to see if you're okay." I begged again. Though again still no answer. "Edward if you won't open the door or even answer me I will get in myself." I yelled. I took out the key from under the mat. I stuck the key inside the key hole and twisted it counter clockwise. I opened the door but He wasn't in the room._

_"Edward." I said under my breath. "EDWARD!" I yelled. He couldn't have ran away because nothing in the room seemed out of place and nothing was missing._

_I looked around the room. Nothing seemed abnormal._

_I noticed the bathroom that was connected to our room. It looked ancient from where I was standing. I had a cold feeling running down my spine as I inched near it. I finally after what seemed like hours I reached the door. It was slightly opened. I smelt something metallic coming from the bathroom. I didn't want to think what I thought it was. As I stood there for a few minutes I finally dug up the courage I opened the door slowly which made a slight squeak noise._

_I just stood there._

_My little brother, my baby brother was there bleeding in the bathtub. _

_I couldn't think, move, or even breathe. The blood coming from his wrist started to go into bronze hair making it look black, He looked dead, He also looked smaller and shorter, His clothes were laying in a pile by the tub and he also had multiple stab wounds going along on his body. _

_I started to panic. I could be losing my best friend, my comfort, a playmate and especially my baby brother._

_I ran to dad's office and grabbed his doctor supplies he does have when were hurt. I ran back to the bathroom and laid the stuff by the tub. I grabbed him and heaved him out the tub onto the floor_

_I grabbed a warppable bandage and wrapped it around his wrists. While I was fixing him up I whispered words in his ears. My anger, sorrow, hurt and also my panic. _

_He was the only one I had to overcome the pain when mom and Emmett disappeared while dad drank his pain away. _

_Once I fixed all the cuts up he wouldn't wake up. No matter what I did he wouldn't wake up. I couldn't stand the sight of blood anymore so I washed us up in the tub._

_After that I dressed us in house clothes and I laid him down on the bed and I clutched him tight to me and after listening to his heartbeat for a few minutes I fell asleep by him._

_I woke up to the sound of someone in the house. Then I felt a void in my arms. I looked and it was empty._

_I jumped up off the bed and the first place I looked to find Edward was in Carlisle's office. I didn't know he would be in there but I just felt that he was in there because whenever something happened he would be in his office, where mom and Emmett were taken._

_I just imagined for a second that it was that bad man again and I couldn't let him take another one of my family again. But seeing Edwards face just by seeing his eyes open, I came back to my senses._

_"Bree are you alright?" Dad asked_

_My head was a little fuzzy. "Yea I'm alright." I said weakly._

_"That's good, me and Edward solved everything and I don't think those kids are going to be bulling him anymore and I'm sure Edward won't pull that stunt again, Right Edward?" Dad Urged. Edward nodded._

_I don't know what the hell was happening but I was going to get my answers tonight._

_"The pizza is on its way and we were about to go downstairs to watch television, do you want to join us?" Dad asked me. I nodded and we all went downstairs. We watched Two and a half men till the pizza came. We had our pizza then went to sleep at 9:30. Edward and I talked about what happened and then we fell asleep._

"That's great so that meant you enjoyed school today then." Carlisle joined. "No!" Edward said. "Oh, But why?" Carlisle whined playfully. "Because its common sense SCHOOL means six crappy hours of our lives, you can't ask me why it's just what it is." he said seriously. We all went into a fit of laughter, it might have not been that funny but coming from a six year old mouth it kind of was. "Where did you get that from?" I asked. "I made it up, it was pretty easy because its true and I think the people who invented school called it school because it matches and they didn't want anyone to figure it out." He laughed. I giggled. "Okay no more bad mouthing school, what did you want to at the house Edward," Dad asked suspicion. "I wanted to take a shower and say goodbye." He said softly.

"Okay we understand." I said. I said my goodbye before I went to sleep yesterday. "I'm sorry we had to move but it was for the best and we can start a new life like I should have given us when your mother and brother died." Dad croaked out.

"It's okay Dad it wasn't your fault it was that bad mans fault." Edward tried to comfort Carlisle.

Dad pulled over. "Oh But if I was there he wouldn't have taken your mother and he wouldn't have taken your brother either." He said sadly.

"They won't blame you-"

"Okay they won't blame me but I should have been there he could have taken me instead then they'll still be here and mayb you guys could have had a better life then I can do on my own." He chocked. Edward and I looked at each other. What he doesn't understand is that he is what makes this family compete he keeps it to together but he's to much of a nice person and stubborn to understand that, he has been holding this guilt for three years, and that he's scared he going to fall into deperession again and that we'll follow in suit.

But the main thing is that he has to think about is where would he be and where that will leave us.

* * *

><p><strong>I put a back story so you would understand something of their past and why there moving and I totally think school means 6 crappy hours of our lives because everyone treats me like crap there.<strong>

**The mother is Elizabeth and the reason I'm telling you this is because I don't think I'll be mentioning her name. I might but I don't think I will.**

**I want at least 5 to 10 reviews if you want the next chapter. Well….. I hope you do at least.**

**I hope you at least enjoyed it is my first story on fanfiction and plus my computer kept turning off so I tried not to make it to rushed.**

**Another thing I was able to publish today because New Jersey was being useful to me and in Carteret we had a power outage so no school for us today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is my first time writing fanfiction and it is very hard to keep track of the documents because I'm sending out blanks right now and it's... pretty embrassing.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT THE FAMOUS DOES**

**Check on my profile on what you want me to do next.**

**On with this terrible chapter.**

* * *

><p>2. Goodbye<p>

Saying goodbye to a place that we grew up in was very hard. I had lots of memories here. Whenever I used to come home the smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies always used to fill my senses when mom just pick it out of the oven, Emmett still trying to get his ass out of trouble, we all having family night, eating spaghetti and making silly face on our traditional spaghetti Friday, Dad and Mom always kissing in front of us on purpose, our famous wall of shame which created by Emmett so it shows all our moment of embarrassment, Mom yelling at Emmett, Edward, Dad, and me for making a mess in the kitchen every time we tried to let her relax and tried to make dinner ourselves and ended up order pizza instead, us just… being a family and acting like a family should. But now I just put them as mementos to remember what my life had been before the incident happened.

I always wondered if it was my fault that mom and Em died. They were trying to protect us and I could have done something but I was so scared, while I saw him rape our mother in front of us and beat Emmett senseless it was just too much to think that I could have been killed while my brother was crying there defenseless. I shivered at thinking what he could have done to Edward if I wasn't there.

Now I stand in the middle of the vacant living room. It was very hard to say goodbye. It wasn't just like saying goodbye to a friend knowing you're going to see them tomorrow anyway. Well it wasn't a complete goodbye because dad wasn't selling the house, He wouldn't dare. We have been going into debt since last year because of the bills being to high and also school for us. He said instead of moving into a house, we'll be moving into an apartment.

We'll be moving to Arizona where it's always hot and sunny, completely different from Alaska. I never liked the heat; my pale skin was very sensitive to heat always giving me blisters or sun burn which almost led to skin cancer for me sometimes. That's why dad is giving me and Edward medication and ointment so we'll be protected **And** to add more to that we also had to use sunscreen.

"BREE!" Edward yelled to get my attention. I snapped out my current thoughts. "U-um Yea Edward?" I asked nervously. "We have to leave." He growled, and walked out the front door.

I checked my watch, 4:36. Wow I have been thinking for about a hour and a half.

I never thought I would have to say goodbye. I looked over the entire small house, the white color of the ceiling, the tan color of the carpet, the soft color of brown covering the walls, the grand staircase.

I'm going to miss it.

I took off the necklace that Mom gave me the night before she died. This will be the first time I ever took it off. I opened the locket. The picture of all us and a picture of Grandma Allie showed up inside.

It was to hard to let go, to hard to choose. I love you mom but I need to do this for myself. I need to be happy. I have to let go. So I will.

And I did.

The locket slipped through my hands to the cushioned floor.

Then I ran out the front door to the car.

"So what do you guys want to eat, it's going to be our last meal here so choose wisely!" Dad said.

That was pretty hard we loved a lot of fast food restaurant places here.

"OH OH I know how about Nikolas's Diner!" Edward shouted. "You know we haven't seen Nikolas in a while." I pointed out. "You're right maybe we should go there one last time." Dad agreed. Edward smiled.

Dad parked in the parking lot right outside the restaurant. "Um dad the place kind of looks vacant." I spoke. "Your right Bree, I wonder if it's closed down." He murmured. Dad opened the door and let the two of us in first then himself. "Hey Nikola!" Dad shouted. "I'm here old dog." We heard someone rasp out. We turned around to see who it was. Of course it was Nikolas but he sounded so different.

He also looked different. He looked paler, and he looked sick. "What happened?" I asked quietly.

He looked toward me and smiled. "Haven't seen you in awhile Bree, How have you been?" He asked softly.

"I've been good how you have been?" I asked in a soft voice. Till I realized he avoided my question.

"Not to good darlin' not to good." He murmured.

Edward went up to him.

"Hey there Edward, you treating your family good." He asked.

Edward nodded. He lifted up his arms.

"Ah Edward still always wanting to be thrown around, Okay little boy how about one more go for old times' sake ah, I'm not that old." Nikolas joked.

Edward giggled. Uncle Nikolas picked him up and twirled him around till Doris came out the kitchen.

"Oh Nikolas don't twirl the child like that you'll make him sick and plus you're not like you used to be, you have to think about your heart!" Aunty Doris scolded him and tapped him on the shoulder with the dish rag and sat on a stool.

Nikolas carefully laid Edward down to the ground. "Ah Doris always trying to bring me down." Nikolas teased.

"Oh be quiet Nick." Doris teased back. She got off the stool. "Oh sit down, sit down and I'll get your favorites!" Aunty Doris enthused. We sat down in a booth right next to the window. I sat by the window and dad sat right by me while Edward sat on dads lap. Uncle Nikolas sat across from us and Aunty Doris brought out the food and drinks.

I had two stacker with everything on it and French fries. Dad had nachos with bacon, cheese salsa and sour cream with French fries also. He and Edward were sharing because Edward couldn't eat a whole meal by himself even if he tried.

For the drink I had fruit punch mixed with ginger ale. Edward had apple juice and dad had coke mixed with Dr. Pepper.

"I'll bring the soup after your done Edward." Aunty Doris said and brought out her and Nikolas's food. It was both the same chowder soup and bread. They both also had water to drink.

"So where are you guys movin' to again?" Nikolas said.

"Alpine, Arizona." Dad muffled because his mouth was full of nachos.

"Oh Carlisle such a lad like yourself should be moving down there with his kids when they love the cold, they'll feel homesick!" Nikolas exclaimed.

"Yes but maybe a break from the cold will let us… move on." Dad murmured. Both Aunty Doris and Uncle Nikolas gave a look of pity.

"Hey, hey no sadness right now this is supposed to be a happy moment." I said happily, But really I was just trying to not let myself go under to.

"Brianna's right we should at least enjoy your last day here, and oh Edward I'll get you the soup!" Aunty Doris laughed. She got up and went to the kitchen.

"What happened Edward your kind of quiet over there that's not like you?" Uncle Nikolas asked.

I looked over to Edward. He was quiet. His eyes were kind of droopy, he a little looked unfocused, and he was breathing heavily.

"Oh here-"Aunty Doris yelled but was cut off because her elbow hit the light switch. It was dark for a second then she immediately put back on but when she did that the lights flickered 8 times. Oh no.

Edward started whimpering and dad jumped out the seat and laid Edward down on the floor. "GIVE ME A JACKET NOW!" Dad demanded.

I handed him my heavy jacket and I sat right by Edward.

Dad lifted Edwards head and laid the folded jacket under him. "BREE get me the medicine from the car, It's in the cup holder go now!" Dad asked me softly and threw me his keys to open the car from his back pocket and pushed me toward the door.

I jumped and ran to the entrance of the diner. I ran through the parking lot to the car while I was running I pressed the open button twice.

When I got there I felt adrenaline pulsing threw me. When I reached the car I thought I almost ripped the door of its hinges. The medicine bottle was in the holder, and I quickly got it out and ran back to the restaurant but not before locking the door.

I handed dad the medicine. It was some type of liquid and it had a tip which looked like the glue tips on the glue bottles but it was very skinny and longer. Dad forced Edwards jaw to open, which took a couple of minutes till Uncle Nikolas came and tried which did a little help. Dad dropped a couple of droplets in Edward's mouth but had to put a little more than usual since some were leaking to the side of his mouth. It took a minute before Edward stopped moving. "Edward!" dad kept repeating and tapping Edward's cheek. Edward tried to keep his eyes open, "Edward I'm sorry bud but you have to stay awake your hearts beating very slow so I want you to take a walk with for it to beat at a normal rate." Dad whispered to him.

I helped lifting him in a standing position, while Carlisle and I were walking him around the parking lot. After a half an hour we walked back inside.

Doris ran up to us. "I'm so sorry Carlisle I didn't mean for Edward to have a seizure, I was so careless I had to be weary since he has epilepsy-"

"Doris it's okay it happens to him all the time." Carlisle reassured.

"But Carlisle I could have killed Nicolas to since the brain cancer has been making him sensitive to flashing lights-"

"What!" I say shocked. That's why he has been looking so sick. Doris looked at me confused.

"But didn't you already know that darling?" she asked me.

"Um Doris I didn't tell the kids yet." Dad sighed.

"Oh" she said. "Well I think you guys should get going….. Its 8:56 almost 9 you guys are going to be late for your flight." She rushed and passed me a big brown to go bag filled with something.

"NO I don't want to leave yet I want to know what is happening with Uncle Nikolas!" I demand till I know what I just did. I yelled at her and I was taught to respect our elders. "Um ne-never mind we have to get going but is it okay if we talk about this later aunty Doris," I mumbled.

She looked at me with pity; I was used to those looks coming from people since Mom and Em disappeared.

"Sure Bree when you guys get settled at the apartment, I have to bring Nikolas home anyway." She

"Well we should be going and say goodbye for Nikolas for me okay-"

"wait- wait a second there I should be able to have my goodbye in person here." Nikolas yelled.

He went over to Edward, "Now little man you have to stay strong for your family eh, and don't let those kids pick on you….. And I love ya Edward gonna miss ya now okay" He whispered and kissed Edward on the forehead.

He turned to me. "Now since your mothers gone you have to be responsible, No more baby stuff with the boys and shopping and stuff you're not a child no more Bree your 15, which is a big number and it comes with big responsibilities now you have to face those problems with an iron fist, because that little boy is going to grow with one parent so you need to fill that void, you have to protect him and your father you have to be strong. Now I not telling you, you can't enjoy yourself but know your limit okay now I want you and Edward to call me every day or at least send a letter. I'm going to miss you Brianna and I love ya." He whispered to me. I nodded.

"Now you Carlisle Cullen, you go take care of these children. They need you, their going through a rough time and they need you to be there for them. I know you have been telling me that you want to start fresh now here is your time and don't screw it up!" Nikolas hissed at him. "Now I'm going to miss you Carlisle." Then he hugged him.

Dad sighed, "Well we have a long trip and have a plane to catch so let's get going." Dad said. Edward still tucked in his arms was already sleeping. "Bye now!" Both Aunty and Uncle waved.

Dad laid Edward down in the car, secured him in the seat, and put a blanket on him so he wouldn't get cold. He kissed his forehead and closed the door carefully. I got in the passenger seat in the front. Carlisle came in after. He started the car and backed out of the parking lot.

"I'm proud of you Bree, of the woman you became." He said happily. I just smiled. "You grew up so much, I know your mother will be proud." He continued. I looked at him. "I love you Brianna."

"I love you to dad." I muttered.

I started to fall asleep when we went on the main road to get to Canada. I was going to miss Alaska and I wasn't happy of moving to Arizona but I couldn't shake of the feeling that something bad was going to happen, that something under my power…. That I can't stop will happen and to tell you the truth I didn't like it. Not because it made feel uncomfortable but that this could put my family in danger.

I let sleep overtake me.

* * *

><p>This was a terrible chapter because it was rushed. My computer kept turning off.<p>

I have a new idea. Ehe new idea is called Nazi. It was based of the movie, "Piano man" you guys should watch it's a great movie me and my dad watched it he also that it was great... not his own words because his casual saying is "It was alright, yea it was good" so that meant it was great. But my idea is kind of different.

The story is a Edward and Carlisle. Father and Son. It is about Carlisle who is Hitler's favorite slave. He always tortures carlisle and his son Edward. Hitler is fond of Edward. Carlisle notices this obsession when Hitler rapes his son. One night when they are with other jews and on the march to the west side of Germany they ecapse during the night, Hitler sends a search for them, Kill the father and bring the boy. His children Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are the leaders of the search. While Edward and Carlisle are trying to wait for the Russians to end the war, will Carlisle find love on the way?

Yea and happy new years and Merry late Christmas since i wasn't able to tell you guys that.

Yea I'll update soon and yea know send reveiws and also pick out for what you want me to do next.

Oh yea before i go the haunting will probably start at chaper 5 or 6 because of settling in and also have to give you the surprise next chapter.


End file.
